Mordecai's High School Years
by RegularGuy3
Summary: My first story kinda nervous please don't judge i'm just a RegularGuy ;-) Mordecai finds his old journal with all his high school memories.
1. The Journal

It was a regular night Mordecai and Rigby was up late playing video games but night was different Rigby fell asleep early put the controller down.

Mordecai thought to himself, "this reminds me off the good old days back in middle school staying up late playing video games, hanging with friends 24/7 man that was the life."

He got up and headed up stairs being safe not to wake anyone. When he got to his room he started to look through his old boxed away stuff.

He thought to himself, "didn't I have an old journal." he picked up the dusty journal and swept it off a bit

He smirked to himself, "I remember when my mom gave me this old thing she said write in it everyday because I wouldn't be a kid forever, man was she right." he flipped through a few pages

"Lucky my mom made me do this cause I don't remember any of this stu…" he stopped on a page labeled "Margaret" memories started flooding in memories of a familiar face with familiar feeling of shyness, and nervousness.

Mordecai chuckled the memories,"its been how many years and i'm still have the same problem."

Mordecai sat on his bed, next to the window with a lit lampost outside. He got comfortable, opened up the journal, and started to read. Memories rushed back with every word and Mordecai started to remember everything.

**Flashback**

"MOM! Thats so unfair, why do i have write in this." Mordecai complained pointing at the jounal in his mom's hand

"One:because i'm your mom and you have to listen to me,Second:YOU NEED TOO! Don't you want to remember all your good times and _YOUR GIRLFRIEND MARRRRGAR..." _

_"_SHE'S NO MY GIRLFRIEND! _yet_." Mordecai whipered to himself

"ohhh so u do like her." his mom said Mordecai blushed failing to cover it up.

"Fine i'll take the stupid journal." Mordecai grunted but was actually glad to have it. A mouth later


	2. The New Girl

"HEY RIGBY! I heard how your special someone proposed their love to yo..."

"**STOP TALKING!**" Rigby interrupted Mordecai

"It didn't happen like that Eileen just..."Rigby was interrupted

"HAA! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS HER! Until you told me that is."Mordecai said

"Give me **_ALL_** the details." Mordecai said with an evil smile

"Nothing happened she told me I said it back." Rigby said wishing he could hide his blush

"Whatever..." Mordecai said with a lost of interest

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Everyone looked up to

"I'm happy to announce we have a new student." Suddenly a red bird stepped into the class Mordecai's eyes & mouth widened, stunned by the beauty of the girl.

"Hi i'm Margaret." The girl said as she waved to the class.

"Mordecai...MORDECAI...DUDE COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH!"Rigby yelled as he waved his hand in Mordecai's face in a failed attempt to get his Rigby looked up at the girl and then back to Mordecai and realized.

"Ohhh now I understand." Rigby said with a smile that scared Mordecai back into leaned back on his desk yelled.

"**OHHHHHHHHH! **Mordecai likes the new gir..." Mordecai punched Rigby on his arm before he could finish

"Ok does anyone have an empty seat for Mar..." paused surprised to see that Mordecai pushed Rigby out of the seat next to him.

"...garet." rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"There seems to be a seat next to Mordecai if you want to sit there." She suggested

"Ok!" Margaret said with a smile on her face. Margaret sat down.

"Hi my name is Mordecai" He struggled to say.

"I know she said it already." Margaret afraid to say something dumb uttered something out.

"My name is Margaret." She said this made Mordecai laugh.

"I know she said it already." They both had a good laugh and the day went on smoothly.

Few Weeks Later

"HEY MARGARET! WANT TO WALK HOME TOGETHER" Mordecai yelled.

"Hey man what happen to coming to my house to play video games she probably doesn't even live in the ridges." Rigby complained

"Come on dude I got u next time." Mordecai begged

Just than Margaret walks over. "Hey guys."

"Hey Margaret." They said

"By the way Margaret where do you live exactly." Mordecai asked

"Oh, somewhere in the Sunset Ridge apartments."Margaret explained

Mordecai gave Rigby a "I told u so face " I guess this means we'll see u tomorrow Rigby."

"**STOP TALKING!**" Rigby screamed and then walk away with Eileen.

Flashback Over

"_And before i knew we were walking home together everyday the one of those days it happened_."


	3. The Accident

_That day was of the best and worse day of my life to think it all started on a bad note. As Mordecai sat back and read once again memories started to flood as he relived that day._

**Flashback**

"**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEE**..." Mordecai punched the alarm clock off the stand and yawned.

"What time is it ?" Mordecai said as he put another alarm clock on top of the stand

He looked up at his wall clock that showed the time 10:23am Mordecai yelled "Oh no I was suppose to met Margaret at breakfast 20 minutes ago, oh no now she's never go out with me."

"I have to find her and tell her how sorry I am, maybe she'll forgive me." Mordecai ran outside to find Margaret.

"Uhh! Where could she be !? Mordecai yelled as he searched from the top of roof.

He thought for a second "What about snack bar at the park?" He speeded over there like "a jet on steroids" to find nothing but, Muscle Man & High Five Ghost on there shift at the snack bar.

"Hey bor-decia what are you doing here." Muscle Man asked.

"Shut up Muscle Man I don't have time for this." Mordecai yelled angrily and rose his fist.

"OK-OK COOL IT BRO." Muscle Man said with his hands up suprised to see Mordecai this anger.

Fives stepped in to block Mordecai and tried to reason with him "Hey Mordecai what's wrong bro."

Mordecai lowered his fist "Sorry man, i'm a little heated right now." he said as they walked inside the snack bar.

"A LITTLE! DUDE YOU WERE JUST TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM TAKING MUSCLE MAN'S HEAD OFF YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE!" Fives explained

"I know I know i'm sorry Muscle Man." Mordecai said

Muscle Man sat down on the top off the stand with a soda "Its ok bro, now what wrong dude."

"Its a long story." Mordecai said

"Thats ok we got time." Muscle Man said just than a man yelled from outside.

"If you say so, well lets see (Mordecai looked up to the sky) it all started yesterday when Margaret were walking home were walking home from school." He explained

_Yesterday (Friday Evening)_

_"So Margaret, do you have plans for this weekend?" Mordecai barely asked._

_"No nothing really Mordecai what did you have in mind?" Margaret turned and asked._

_"I've been meaning to ask...maybe...we could...go...somewhere?" Mordecai closed his eyes and hoped._

_"Sure Mordecai you don't have to be scaried to ask me stuff like that." she smiled._

_"How does 10:00am on Saturday sound we can eat breastfast together." she suggested._

_"SURE THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Mordecai shouted with happiness._

_"Ok see you than and do be late." Margaret winked at him and walked away._

Now

"COME ON BRO HOW COULD YOU MESS SOMETHING LIKE THIS UP!" Fives put his hand on his head and complained.

"I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I over slept" He said ashamed.

"Do you know how else accidently over sleeps and misses there dates?" Musle Man asked

"MY MOM!" He yelled.

"UUHHHH!" Mordecai grunted and threw his hands up.

"Here Mordecai, you might need this if anything does happen here have theses (Fives handed a pack of icebreakers and a bottle mint spray) plus your breath is kinda off." Fives explains

"Ok thanks Fives." Mordecai said as he popped in a icebreaker.

"Nice sour citrus, its very good." he stated

"What a minute bor-decia why did you try the snack bar if anything won't she be at the Coffee Shop isn't that her hangout spot?" Muscle Man said Mordecai's eyes widened as he bolted out the room.

"Hey i'm using your bike!" he yelled

Muscle Man looked confused "How if the..." He looked where he had the key to his bike lock after seeing they were gone he threw his shirt off jumped on the ground and rolled around in a circle sceaming.

Mordecai hopped on the bike turned the keys popped in another icebreaker and burned rubbed.

"I have to get to the Coffee Shop." He smiled and popped another icebreaker in.

"And man these things are good."he speeded away until he got to the shop. He got off the bike and ran into the shop.

He burst open the doors "MARGARET!"

She turned around to see the one of her least favorite people at the moment "Oh its you."

"I'm so sorry Margaret I..."

"SAVE IT MORDECAI!" She yelled angrily

"YOU LEAVE ME HANGING JUST SITTING THE WHOLE TIME I WAS SITTING SAYING HE'LL COME DON'T WORRY...he'll come." Tears started pouring out and she bolted out the door Mordecai followed.

"Margaret!" He yelled, but she just keep running. She ran into the street her eyes covered in tears as Mordecai followed he notice a car coming up.

FAST!

He yelled"MARGARET!" as he sprinted full speed as the car run forward.

As he and the car creeped closer he thought to himself "She going to get hit unless I...I"

In a instant he knew what to do. Time seemed to slow down as he jumped in the way of the car hitting his head,left arm, and legs just to push Margaret out of street and harms way! He laided down on the road motionless and leaking blood.

"MORDECAI!" She sceamed

As he slowly turned his head he whispered "Ma...Mar..garet sorry ab... about making y..you ...cry." he lost consciousness.


	4. The Mystery Driver

The Mystery Driver

"**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEE**..." Rigby stopped the alarm.

"9:00 already huh." He yawned, as got out of bed and stare down his friend.

"Now what time was Mordecai supposed to wake up like 10:00 right." He thought then smiled an evil smile.

"Lets see what Mordecai thinks when he wakes up at 10:20 and late for his date with _**MARGARET**_.**HAHAHAHAH!**" He surprised himself.

"Woow where did that come from?" He asked himself.

"But couldn't this be a problem or even hurt someone? NAH WHAT AM I SAYING! Besides I have more important things to worry about." He said.

"I don't believe it! Todays the day." He smiled.

"Funny, I used to never be caught dead going on a date with Eileen now... I guess that changed." He admitted.

As he left the house he noticed something there was a familiar looking car in the driveway. "Hey I remember this." He said as he examined the car.

"You better get away from that before Mom comes." A suddened familiar voice Rigby heard.

"Oh shut up Don." He said as he turned around.

"Thats Mom's car and she said not to touch it or your get grounded." Don explained.

"Fine than I'll ask her you big baby." He yelled as he sneaked in to his mom's room and snaked the keys.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought well off to Shop." He grabbed the car and headed off to the Coffee Shop.

When he pulled up to the shop he parked the car and thought "I wonder what to expect today."

"ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT." Hey yelled and walked into the shop.

"Hey Eileen." He said as he walked towards the girl.

"So ready to go." He asked.

"Ok i'm ready." She said

As they got in the car Eileen asked "What time is it?"

"Ohh...9:16." Rigby told her as he started the engine.

"So where we off to" He asked.

"Lets go to Denny's and get something to eat." She smiled

"OK WERE OFF AND AWAY!" He stomped on the gas.

They pulled up to the restaurant, got seated and chatted till their food got there. Once they were finished Rigby payed the check and they left back to the shop.

Rigby wanted to show off to Eileen so he performed car tricks by drifting and sliding but he didn't know he was warring down his brakes. As he came to a stop-light he notices his brakes weren't slowing him down very fast.

Thinking it was nothing he continued down the road till.

SNAP! The brakes gave way

As they approached the shop at high-speed with no brakes they spotted Margaret running through the street it was too late he couldn't stop as he slammed on the brakes as, Him and Eileen screamed.

Suddenly a blue thing hit the window and flew the impact caused the car to stop.

He ran out the car "**Oh my god hit Mordecai!**"


	5. Author's Update

_Author's Update_

Hi everyone thanks for waiting for so long

I've been to hell than heaven then back but i am back and here to stay

The best part about it is i'm in the middle of a update right now!

So it should be out TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING!

Now i don't want to let out to much but I will give you a taste of the begining!

_**Help Mordecai Please!**_

_**"Mordecai...Modecai!MORDECAI!" Margaret screamed as she sprinted to his lifeless body!Crowds of people gathered around Margaret saying things like "What happened here" and "CALL THE POLICE"**_

_**"Get out the car! Get out the car!" Rigby screamed as him and Eileen ran over to there friend ,but was stop by two guys! They shoved Rigby back and refused to let him thought!**_

Thats all i'm revaling for now! I will update later stay so don't go anywhere!


	6. Help Mordecai Please!

Help Mordecai Please!

"Mordecai...Modecai!MORDECAI!" Margaret screamed as she sprinted to his lifeless body!Crowds of people gathered around Margaret saying things like "What happened here" and "CALL THE POLICE"

"Get out the car! Get out the car!" Rigby screamed as him and Eileen ran over to there friend ,but was stop by two guys! They shoved Rigby back and refused to let him thought!

"Hey! Let me go thats my friend!" Rigby complained angrily to the two men.

"Ain't you the guy driving" One guy said.

"Yea whats that have to do with anything?!" Rigby threw his arms up and complained.

"Hmm let me think...you hit a guy WITH A CAR ,then claim to be his friend...I don't think so." One guy said explained

"ITS WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He screamed

"He'd underst..."

"Understand WHAT!? You call that(he pointed over to a bloody Mordecai being craddled by Margaret) an accident."The other explained

"Yea if if he doesn't ever wake-up how is he supposed to understand than!?" The first guy said shocking Rigby! Rigby's eyes started to water after hearing those words. Words that cut deep down inside his soul!

As he fought to hold back the tears he charged threw the to guys yelling "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" With a choked up voice. The two guys seeing the damage was done decided to let him threw.

As they walked Eileen put her hand on Rigby's shoulder and tried to cheer him up "Don't let those guys get to yo..."

He shoved her hand off him "They didn't!Get to me!" Rigby said with a more serious tone. Eileen looked at Rigby to find the tears were completely gone and was left was a completely serious person! He took out his phone and started to dial

As Margaret held Mordecai close she though out loud "What if...and the last thing I told him...I wish I could say how sorry I am..."

"And you will(Rigby closed his phone)I just got off the phone with the hospital. An ambulance is on the way and they have all their best doctors and nurses on stand-by ready for when we get there."

"LOOK AT HIM RIGBY(He bit his lip)!Look at him and tell me his going to be alright."She screamed

Rigby got on one knee looked Margaret straight in the eyes and said "His going to be alright."

He picked his cell and started to dial again "I'm calling his parents for the update." Rigby said as he walked off.

"Hello! Is this Mordecai's dad"

"Yes hello?" Mordecai's dad switched the phone and rubbed his right ear.

"Get to the hospital fast!"

"What?"

"Its about Mordecai! Sorry I got to go the ambulance just showed ! BEEP!" The phone hang-up as Mordecai's arm dropped with his phone.

He got up and raced to the kitchen"Honey drop the dishes LETS GO!"

"But..."

"There are no buts its about Mordecai!" Mordecai's mom dropped the dishes and ran for the door!

"Hey I know its about Mordecai but don't blame it on the water bill." He ran to the sink and turned it off.

"This is no time for jokes." She said as she seached a drawer for her keys.

She found a pair but looked at them with a confused look "I can't find my keys ,but I haven't seen these?"

He ran took the keys out of her hand and said "I know their mines"

"When did you get a car?"she said as they ran outside to see a black Nissan 370Z outside!

As the got into the car he explained "That doesn't matter its fast ,thats all that matters!" He said as he flicked the key and drove off.

Eileen looked up to Margaret and said "I'm going to call Rigby ,I want to check-up on him and see if his still behind us ok."

"Its a ambulance Eileen he cannot miss us."

"But he can use the company his been uptight about this whole thing lately" Elieen said with a worried look.

Margaret look down and had a small flashback.

"LOOK AT HIM RIGBY! Look at him and tell me his going to be alright."She screamed

Rigby got on one knee looked Margaret straight in the eyes and said **"His going to be alright."**

"Your right he's took charge ,make sure his alright." Margaret look up and nodded to Eileen and she put her phone to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hello Rigby?"

"Yea what is it? Everythings ok?"

"Yea i'm just checking up on yo..."

"Eileen. I'm alright I just need to relax a little bit ok? Thing are just a little stressful alright I just need a break. I gotta go my phone's about to die ,BEEP! BEEP!"

"He's going to make it he's GOT to make it." He thought to himself over and over as he tailed the started to think back to himself.

"Hmm let me think...you hit a guy WITH A CAR ,then claim to be his friend...I don't think so." One guy said explained

"ITS WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He screamed

"He'd underst..."

"If he doesn't ever wake-up how is he supposed to understand than!?" The first guy said

Rigby shook his head "No! No! Don't think like that! His going to make it. His GOT to make it!"

Rigby looked up "Finally the hospital!" He said as they pulled in and nurses stormed the ambulance rushing Mordecai into the building!

3hrs Later

The doctors came out of the emergency room. As the walked over each step gave a greater intensity to the room as if gravity was 10x stronger. Finally the got to the unstable parents and friends to give the life or death results.

"If I may listen for a moment I bring EXCITING news the surgery was a SUCESS!" The doctor said

The entire room exploded in joy and graditude!

"Can we see him!?" Margaret shouted with joy.

"I apolize but you can't right now his alsleep and my bad news is(the room got sliented) his has scars their three small ones. One on his arm, his leg and his side. Also he maybe sore for the first few weeks but they should be at a small pains every once in a while." The doctor explained

"When will he be waking up" Margaret asked

"And getting out." Rigby asked

"He should be waking up in about three days nothing major like a coma ,its minor like a resting recovery he may even wake up earlier than expected. All we can do is wait for now." The doctor explained

"Are there any more questions for the doctor?" The nurse asked.

Everyone shook there heads no and the great wait began!


End file.
